


We can work it out

by LessthanLuna



Series: Forgotten fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Season/Series 09, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Canon, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam is a Saint, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Cas kisses Dean on an impulse and realizes maybe it wasn't the best idea. But maybe, just maybe, Dean is ok with it.





	We can work it out

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1:This is semi Canon compliant. Cas still becomes human and still got the tattoo to keep the other angels from finding him but he's hunting with Sam and Dean and humanity wasn't so freaking unkind to him in this world! Also, Sam never got his shit wrecked so we didn't need Gadreel and Cas never had to leave. This avoids all that heartbreaking unpleasantness with April.
> 
>  
> 
> Note #2: So I forgot that I had even started this. I have no idea what inspired it or why I stopped writing it in the first place. I found it in my Dropbox when I was switching stuff over from my old phone to my new phone. If it seems kinda of thrown together or disjointed that's probably why. Please feel free to break it to me gently and I'll play with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, any of the characters, Enochian, or anything else I may have mentioned that makes money. I'm just an overly tired fangirl who likes her kidneys where they are.

It had started with the Enochian tattoo. Dean wasn't sure how Cas would react to his newfound humanity, but the tattoo was a pleasant surprise. Admittedly, it had left him a little breathless the first time he saw it when Cas had gotten out of the shower after a hunt. (Not that he was saying he was attracted to Cas. At all. Nope nothing here at all but Bro-ship.)  
“What?” Castiel had asked, self-consciously. Since becoming human he was occasionally more insecure.  
“Nothing.” Dean muttered, struggling to tear his gaze away. "Just… uh…." He gestured to his ribs, "that's new."  
Castiel looked down at his towel clad form.  
“Ah yes. An unfortunate, but necessary action."  
“Why do you consider it unfortunate?”  
“I promised Jimmy Novak I would care for his vessel and yet I am defacing it just to protect myself. ”  
“Cas…" Dean started, crossing the room and putting his hand on the former angel's shoulder "Couple of things: One. You're no good to anyone if you can't cover your own ass. Two. If I were Jimmy I would thank you for giving some Street cred to the whole "holy tax accountant" look. And Three. You're a Winchester buddy, we always do what we have to to protect ourselves."  
“You consider me a Winchester?”  
“Of course Cas. You're like our s----”  
If you had asked Dean later he would never have been able to tell you how it happened. Hell, right now he couldn't really articulate how it happened. That was mostly because he had an ex-Angel's lips on his and somehow or another he had gotten his hands in Cas' hair. Even if he could have spoken all he would have said was "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like this?!!!"  
“Thank you Dean. I feel much better about the situation.” Cas said, breaking the kiss, but still holding on to Dean, and giving Dean one of his head tilted half smiles.  
Dean took a minute to gape at the blue eyed minx (and when the hell did Cas become a minx?) Waiting for his brain to catch up with what was going on, but anything he was going to say was cut off by Sam's return with dinner. Normally this filled Dean with joy because well, food, but right now he was pissed at Sam's "moment ruining little brother" sense of timing.  
Dean and Cas leapt apart abruptly. Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked like a guilty schoolboy  
"I can explain, Sammy."  
Sam held up a hand to silence him.  
"Dean I honestly don't want to hear it. I am thrilled to death you guys seem to have finally gotten your heads out of your asses. I'm going to let you work out whatever you have to in your head and remind you to enjoy whatever this is. So I'm taking my food and getting a second room. Again, congrats. "  
With that Sammy turned and exited out the door he just came in, muttering under his breath loudly enough for Dean to pick out phrases that sounded suspiciously like "thank Chuck" and "fucking finally".  
Dean stared at the door with his mouth gaping for a moment before sheepishly turning back to face Cas.  
"So…. Where were?" He asked with a grin. His face fell at the sheepish look on Castiel's face.  
"I realize I may have been a bit impulsive Dean…. I didn't mean…. I just took a chance without really…"  
Dean grabbed him by the waist , pulling them together until their chests were flush.  
"Look Cas. I hate to say it and if you ever tell him I said so I'll deny it, but Sam was actually right. We have had our heads up our asses. Ok I!" Dean corrected when he saw the cocked eyebrow on Castiel's face. "Point is that there's no reason to stay that way when I know that you feel the same way I…. When I know you care about me too."  
Castiel stared at him for another moment and then, to Dean's surprise Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder.  
"I was afraid to hope…." Cas said simply.  
"I can see why. With me being so blind to what was right in front of me."  
Cas snorted and then looked up.  
"I'm unfamiliar participating in human relationships. Where do we go from here Dean?"  
Dean thought for a moment before embracing Cas.  
"Now we take it one day at a time. After all, you're human now and we've got the rest of our lives."


End file.
